


Loyalty

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Wilderness [2]
Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetry of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria





	

“Is Declan Harp really worth dying for?”

 

When I was asked, I could not answer. Not because I was conflicted with my response. I did not want to upset the lass I had loved for so long. I could not out right speak that my love for her had dispersed into duty and repayment. My loyalties lie with you, Harp. Could I not imagine that our souls entwined from the simple spark of knowing we were meant to be.

 

"Are you with us?"

 

The answer I gave you was definite and without hesitation. I knew where I belonged deep in my bones. Homesick for England but the hunger I felt at the suggestion that I would leave your side overwhelmed me. There is no other place for me but with you. 

 

“I won't go back to England. This is where I belong now."

  
To see her devastated made my heart beat stutter but the thought of you fueled my energy. I would not let you die for me. I would not let your foolish act be the last foolish act you would ever commit. I needed you then when I was stranded in the woods alone and I need you now in the place I claim as my home. My loyalty lies with you, Harp. I will not leave you in your time of need just as you did not leave me.


End file.
